Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a growing system and more specifically it relates to a growing system for providing fluids to a plurality of growing assemblies using only a single pump and fluid source.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
The market for growing systems is growing in size and demand. The demand for these types of systems will increase as land for farming decreases due to population growth. There is also a need to conserve water resources and minimize the number of separate pumping installations for multiple growing systems. Vertical planting towers are known in the art; however these planting devices each require an individual reservoir. If used outdoors with sunlight, the plantings only receive direct sunlight for part of the day. Other prior art systems contain rows disposed in a rectangular arrangement. However, these systems are not suitable for large scale farming where each growing site must be exposed to direct sunlight throughout the day without significant shading issues.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is therefore a need for a new and improved growing system that is able to operate multiple rows of plantings from one reservoir, with a triangular design to maximize direct sunlight, minimize shading, and enable direct access to each growing site from either side of the system for easy maintenance of the plants that would not be as accessible with a rectangular configuration. There is furthermore a need to maximize plant yield and conserve water resources over conventional farming methods.